


Tallahassee

by swanqueenfan12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Comfort, D/s, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, F/F, Humiliation, Kinks galore, Land Without Magic, No Hook, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Emma Swan, mature themes, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfan12/pseuds/swanqueenfan12
Summary: "A glance. That’s all it takes. One stern glance and her resolve crumbles."AU SwanQueen. Regina wears the pants, and Emma loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, folks!
> 
> I make no claims about whether or not this is a healthy relationship, it's just something I wanted to write! Enjoy :)

A glance. That’s all it takes. One stern glance and her resolve crumbles, the inappropriate punchline to her silly joke dying in her throat; saving their guests from forcing another uncomfortable laugh. She’s officially run out of the gracious amount of chances she’d been given all night to make better choices. Now, she’ll have to answer for it.

A simple, yet effective, raise of a perfectly groomed brow has her jumping to her feet, offering their guests an escape to the lounge as she clears the table. It’s an escape for her, too. A chance to skulk away from scolding brown eyes. Her heart pounds in her chest, knowing full well she has been a source of irritation in front of important guests.

She'd done it on purpose, of course. But, as always, her nerves kick in once she gains the negative attention she so desires. The dark eyes flashing across the table from her had told her that her plan worked, her breath catching in her throat. It's why she's relieved about being sent to the kitchen, gaining valuable time to prepare. She takes her time loading the dishwasher, hoping that the old adage of 'out of sight, out of mind,' will come into play.

It doesn’t.

Emma stiffens when she feels a warm hand settle on the curve of her behind. She’s reluctant to turn and face the owner of the hand, but she knows it is expected of her. Heat filters through her entire body as she gazes into narrowed eyes. Green meeting brown in a nervous, yet excited, manner.

“My my, Miss Swan.” Regina’s scolding tone makes Emma’s stomach lurch, a tingle building elsewhere at the lower register. “It is indeed a pity that you allow that mouth of yours to get you into trouble. Especially when it has no many other talents.”

Emma swallows dryly, thighs clenching together as wetness grows. She’s nervous, unsure of what Regina will do to her, and she fucking loves it.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I...”

“No.” Regina places a finger to Emma’s lips. “I think you’ve done enough talking for tonight, don’t you?” A smirk grows on red painted lips, dark eyes flashing, when Emma nods. “Good girl,” she praises. “Safeword?”

The stern features temporarily soften, comforting hands resting on Emma's hips. She can see the effect she’s already having on her girl. Eyes dilated, uneven breaths, thighs rubbing together.... It takes all of Regina’s restraint to stop herself from bending Emma over the marble countertop there and then.

“Tallahassee.”

“Good girl. When will you use it?” Regina doesn’t miss the way that Emma flushes pink at the praise.

“If I want you to stop.” It’s a mere whisper, but it’s clear as day to Regina. Dark eyes grow stern again, hands leaving Emma’s hips.

“I think it is time for you to say goodnight to our guests,” Regina says in a no nonsense tone of voice. It’s not a request and she grins at how quickly Emma rushes to do as she’s told. A salacious grin shows even, white teeth, dark eyes glinting. A glint that doesn’t disappear even as she finishes entertaining their guests, despite how little time she has for the fellow partners of her law firm.

An hour passes agonisingly slowly for Regina but, she imagines, much more slowly for Emma. It’s hard not to rush their guests out the front door, but Regina reminds herself that it will be worth the wait. She also knows that the wait will be driving Emma crazy....perhaps she should drag this evening out even more.

Regina is almost disappointed when she pushes the door closed behind her fellow partners, and their simpering wives, and leans against it. She can hear movement from upstairs, knowing Emma has been waiting for them to leave to begin her preparations. Regina isn't going to join her just yet, though. Part of the punishment is waiting.

Her heels click loudly throughout the penthouse apartment, Regina making her way into the kitchen. She perches herself on a stool at the centre island, sipping at her leftover wine. A sigh leaves her, a short burst through her nose, as she thinks about Emma’s recent misbehaviour.

Her girl always comes up with a way to shoe her desire for attention. Coming home late, harbouring a bad attitude, or even as simple as repeatedly poking Regina in the ribs until she receives the reaction she seeks. It’s something Regina always found amusing, and she doesn’t think she will ever bore of her girl’s creativity. Or attitude.

Attitude that will most likely be reappearing again, Regina thinks. Impatience and burning desire mixing together, ensuring Emma is more than ready for her when Regina decides to give in and make her way to their bedroom. It's intoxicating....powerful.

A shiver runs down Regina's spine and she throws back the rest of her wine, grimacing slightly before allowing a smirk to settle on her full lips. It's time.

...

Emma sighs, allowing her head to fall forward and lightly thump against the wall. This is what always happens when she pushes Regina too far, she's made to wait for punishment and, whilst it is always worthwhile, the anticipation is killing her. Her pulse races, more like a vibration than a beat, and the aching between her legs grows with each passing moment. It feels like forever since Emma heard Regina show their guests out, and she just knows the woman is enjoying taking her time.

"You must spend half your life in that corner, Miss Swan."

Emma's breath catches in her throat. She hadn't heard Regina leave the kitchen and she realises the devious woman must have discarded heels just to disguise her short journey to the bedroom. She doesn't reply, nor does she turn around. She knows better. Green eyes stare at the empty corner in front of her, Emma willing herself to stay as still as she possibly can. Even when she feels Regina's finger lightly trail down her spine.

"I must say, I did rather enjoy your attempts to anger me during dinner," Regina says, causing Emma to shudder at the sound of the gravelly voice so close to her ear."You wanted my attention? Well, my dear, you have it." Emma gasps as Regina suddenly spins her around, pinning her back against the wall. "Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you."

Perfect teeth nip at a pale jaw, eliciting a soft whimper that causes Regina's eyes to darken. Her hands whisper across Emma's stomach, a sudden yank sending the buttons of Emma's flannel flying across the room. Pale abs constrict beneath fingernails that lightly scratch the skin, desire filling her entire being.

"That's right, Miss Swan. You are mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark eyes hungrily roam across the pale, bare skin in front of her, her arousal building. Emma plays her role perfectly, green eyes cast downward and sweaty hands clasped behind her back. The sight before Regina is intoxicating, the air between them thick with anticipation.

Pink tipped ears tell Regina that Emma is aware of the gaze upon her exposed body, toned thighs rubbing together ever so slightly. Regina smirks, immensely enjoying the effect she has on Emma. Even after all this time, both bodies reacting like it's the first.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, Miss Swan," Regina says as she perches on the edge of their bed, still fully dressed to enhance Emma's vulnerability. "Hmm... what to do with my naughty little pet..." Regina pretends to ponder, smirk firmly etched into place.

"Whatever pleases you, ma'am."

Regina beams, receiving the answer she had been looking for. Their roles in this relationship are second nature now, but the excitement hasn't dulled. If anything, it seems to grow each day.

Regina unexpectedly stands, not missing the little jerk of surprise from Emma. She slowly paces around her girl, a panther stalking her prey, a predatory glint in her eyes. Perfectly groomed nails rake down Emma's spine, angry red lines left behind on porcelain skin. The hiss that leaves Emma is almost inaudible, but Regina hears it. She always hears it.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina demands, fingers lacing through golden hair and roughly pulling a gorgeous head backwards. "Hmm? Who owns you?"

"You, ma'am."

"And don't you forget it," regina murmurs, tightening her grip on Emma's hair and leading her to their bed. "Bend over." A warm hand moves to rest on a trembling lower back, adding gentle pressure to encourage Emma to follow her order.

"Ma'am, please. Not like this."

Regina frowns. There's no trace of her safeword, but there's something in Emma's voice that gives her pause. "Not over the bed. Please." Then, it clicks. Regina smiles as she realises what Emma is trying to say.

"Stand up straight. Hands on your head." Regina moves to sit on the bed, scooting backwards until she is resting against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. She watches her girl stand as straight as she physically can, shaking fingers lacing together behind her head. Regina would never allow any attempts at dictating her punishment from Emma, but this is different.

Emma isn't attempting to escape punishment, one that she purposely earned herself, she is merely asking to be closer to Regina during it. For it to be more intimate, and Regina can understand that.

"Thank you, ma'am." Emma's voice sounds small, softer than usual and laced with genuine gratitude. It's clear that she appreciates Regina's acceptance of her request. Regina doesn't respond to it, preferring to get straight back to business.

"Over my lap." Regina doesn't have to ask twice, she rarely does, and Emma is quick to clamber onto their bed and lower herself over Regina's lap. Regina is glad that Emma can't see her face as she cracks a wide, amused smile at Emma's eagerness.

Regina places her hand on the naked ass in front of her, instantly feeling Emma tense up underneath it. She gently rubs, her touch tender compared to the impending pain it's about to inflict. "You don't need to count, nor do you need to be quiet, but you will not reach back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

The soothing hand lifts from Emma's pale hand, landing back a second later with a resounding smack. Pupils dilate at the pink mark left behind, and Regina is satisfied at the way Emma jerks in surprise. There's no warm up today. Regina means business and her punishing hand will ensure Emma knows that very quickly.

Again and again, her hand rises and falls, her hand painting porcelain skin bright pink. Slow, methodical...leaving just enough time for Emma to fully feel each smack before landing another one. The skin on skin contact enhances the punishment, combined with the closeness, and Emma begins to react much sooner than she usually would. Emma's head has turned to the side, her eyes fixed on the headboard behind Regina purely for something to focus on.

Regina watches her girl carefully, dark eyes flicking between ass and face. Spank and spank, tears after tears. Pure punishment that seems to making Regina's point sooner than expected. She's in control. Compliance or punishment... it's that simple. Regina pauses, gently rubbing warm flesh. Emma's body speaks to her, tears and limp legs telling Regina that they're almost done.

"What is your safeword?" Regina asks, her voice warmer than it has been since sending Emma from the kitchen.

"Tallahassee." The word is choked out, an effort for Emma as her throat constricts with quiet sobs.

"Do you need to use it?" A loud sniffle, combined with a subtle shake of blonde locks, is the only response she receives. Emma is past the point of verbal responses. "Very well." Regina brings her hand down again, an experienced palm clapping the underside of Emma's cheeks. She'll feel this punishment whenever she sits down tomorrow, a reminder of who is in charge.

Emma's face is soon buried in the comforter, tears freely falling into the expensive material. Her cries grow louder at the special attention to her sit spots, and she's thankful that Regina has chosen to only use her hand this time. Her ass feels as though she has been standing too close to a burning fire, the heat becoming unbearable.

Just as Emma feels like she can take no more; it's over. The hand that caused the sting soon begins soothing the punished flesh, soft murmurings of praise being poured upon her. Emma is always amazed at how quickly her mind recovers from punishments, praise and love from Regina mending her soul.

"That's my good girl," Regina says, the stern edge to her voice no longer there. Her aim now is to comfort her girl, and show how her she's safe and loved. Protected. She helps Emma changed positions on the bed, a blonde head now laying on the lap that had been the stage for her punishment.

Caring hands caress soft hair, and gently wipe tears from a smooth face. Emma leans into the touch, almost burying her face in Regina's stomach. It's what she needs... To be held accountable, punished, and forgiven. She can always count on Regina to take care of her, in all ways.

"Thank you," Emma whispers, whimpering slightly as she shifts her weight off her ass. "I needed that." Regina chuckles lightly, nodding her agreement.

"Indeed you did. You did very well," Regina says, still stroking Emma's hair. "I'm very proud of you." Regina doesn't miss the fact that Emma seems to glow at the praise, a smile tugging at her lips even as tears still fall. This is lowkey her favourite part of their relationship. Of course she loves their....activities, and rules, but comforting Emma and having that comfort accepted warms Regina in a way she didn't think was possible.

"I'm hungry," a small voice breaks the silence and Regina rolls her eyes. Typical.

"It's late, my love," Regina says. "But.... if you're a good girl tomorrow, I will take you to the new italian place down the block." Emma perks up at this. "But, only if you're good. No putting yourself in unnecessary danger," Regina says sternly. In truth, she hates Emma's job as a bailbondsperson, but she knows Emma loves it.

"No unnecessary danger," Emma agrees. She definitely means it whenever she makes this promise to Regina, but it doesn't always stick in her mind the next day. Emma loves concocting new plans to lure in her victims, immensely enjoying the chase. It's why she appreciates having Regina...someone who can reel her in when she's skirting too close to the edge.

Regina smirks, knowing exactly what is going through Emma's mind. She knows the promise is genuine, too, but she also knows Emma gets caught up in the action. Regina doesn't mind reminding her. Not one bit, but it does show the 10 years age difference between them.

"Sleep now, my girl."

...

Regina eases her Benz to a stop outside the restaurant, easily spotting her favourite blonde head inside as she applies the parking brake. She is purposely ten minutes late, a test for her girl. Her heels loudly click across the parking lot as Regina makes her way towards the entrance, lingering outside for just a moment; watching.

Dark eyes narrow behind expensive sunglasses as Regina watches a waiter approach the booth Emma is sitting in. Emma looks unsure, an internal debate clearly going on inside her pretty head. A decision seems to be made, however, when Emma picks up her menu and Regina frowns.

She steps inside the restaurant, nodding politely at the greeter and gesturing towards Emma. The message is clear. Regina can hear Emma talking as she approaches the booth, Emma still unaware of her presence.

"I'll have...uh..." green eyes survey the menu, a frown marring smooth skin when the menu is pulled from her grasp. One glance at Regina tells Emma what's going on and she barely stops the frustrated groan attempting to leave her lips.

"Water," Regina says smoothly as she slides into the booth, "she'll have water." The waiter blinks, unable to hide his surprise, and his gaze shifts to Emma. Emma gives him a nod, a light blush colouring her features, and she sighs when Regina orders a glass of red wine for herself. Her blush deepens when Regina removes her sunglasses, irritated brown eyes finally visible.

"Regina...." Emma begins, once the waiter has left, but she is instantly cut off.

"You know better, Miss Swan," is all Regina says, stern eyes fixed on Emma's furrowed brow; and it's true...she does know better. After every punishment, in which Emma has forgotten her place, Regina always takes the time to re-establish her dominance. Even just a small act, like taking control in a restaurant, reminds her girl of who is in charge.

"I'd like to choose my own drink," Emma says, her chin tilting upwards in a show of defiance. Regina's eyes immediately narrow, vivid brown searching earnest green. This is how it usually plays out, and she has been expecting it. Emma likes to push her, to push the boundaries; sometimes smashing through it. It's why they work so well. Emma often needs discipline, someone to keep her on the straight and narrow....Regina is that person.

"Would you like to use your safeword?" Regina asks, needing to ensure that Emma is merely being difficult and that this isn't something deeper.

"I think I'll have a beer," Emma says, ignoring the question and giving Regina her answer by doing so.

"You'll have water, Emma." Regina's tone is firm, indicating that, as far as she is concerned, the matter is closed. She can easily spot the conflict on Emma's face and she instantly knows that their plans for a nice, quiet meal hae gone out the window. Just as she expected.

"Excuse me?" Regina's jaw tightens when Emma calls the waiter back to their table, but she remains quiet as Emma requests a Corona. If Emma wants to be play, then so be it. The waiter seems unsure, a little intimidated by Regina, but agrees to return soon with Emma's beer.

"If you think I will not punish you, Miss Swan, you are sadly mistaken," Regina says. There's an edge to her voice that sends shivers down Emma's spine, but her underlying excitement begins to surface. She wants to see what will happen.

"It's just a beer, Regina."

Emma doesn't miss the way Regina's eyes flash at that and she feels a familiar tingling sensation between her legs. The look on her face says one thing, 'you are skating on thin ice' and Emma barely holds back her grin. She's nervous, though. Emma is pretty sure that Regina won't punish her in public but, at the same time, there's a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she just might be pushing Regina too far.

Intrigue wins over nerves, and Emma politely accepts her beer when the waiter returns, asking him to give them some extra time to decide their food order.

"Last warning," Regina says, her jaw clenched in a way that drives Emma wild.

"It's hot in here, right?" Emma doesn't respond to the warning, much preferring to continue her little game. "I'm so glad I have a nice, refreshing beer." Pink lips wrap around the bottle neck, making a show of gulping down some beer. Emma gets the reaction she wants, the vein on Regina's forehead making it's first appearance of the evening.

"Fine. Have it your way, Miss Swan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! SwanQueenFan12 on fanfiction if anyone is interested ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Furious brown meets anxious green, her jaw set in a way that tells Emma she's finally gone too far. Yet, she still doesn't use her safeword. She trusts Regina. Besides, intrigue over what will happen next overpowers any nerves Emma might have.

Regina's eyes never leave Emma's, one eye twitching slightly when Emma sets her now empty beer bottle on the table. It feels like a small victory, but one that she won't be able to celebrate for long.

Regina is silent, apart from to order food, for what feels like an eternity to Emma. It's not often that she challenges Regina's authority in public but, when she does, she always gets the reaction she's looking for. Regina is a gorgeous woman, but there's just something entirely sexy about the woman when she's pissed off. Smouldering eyes, tight jaw....fire framed by sharp lines.

Emma is unable to stop the shiver that runs down her spine, and she knows that Regina will have noticed it. There's a part of her that wants to speak first, to break the deafening silence, but she can't quite bring herself to do so.

It's like they're alone in their own little universe. Intense gazes, silences that speak volumes. Then; she breaks. Green eyes slide downwards, Emma's head slightly bowed; submitting. Dynamics shifting back to their rightful place.

"I hope it was worth it, Miss Swan," Regina says. There's a dangerous edge to Regina's tone that turns Emma on, a familiar tingling settling between her legs. Regina eyes her girl as their food is placed in front of them, noting that Emma looks less eager about eating now. Green eyes settle on the extra spoon that Regina had subtly requested, confusion fogging her gaze.

Emma watches, her heart hammering, as Regina makes a selection from the small condiment rack in their booth. Elegant fingers wrapping around a small bottle of hot sauce and placing it beside the spoon. Emma's burger is soon forgotten as she realises what Regina intends to do.

"What is your safeword, Miss Swan?"

"Tallahassee, ma'am."

"When will you use it?" Regina asks, the lower register driving Emma wild. Her palms sweat and her ears burn, anxious eyes searching for any onlookers and relaxing when she can't find any.

"If I want you to stop, ma'am."

"Good girl," Regina says, knowing Emma adores receiving the praise just as much as she likes giving it. "Now, dig in."

Emma blinks; confused. She had expected punishment, but it hasn't happened yet. It takes a few seconds for the haze in her brain to fade, and she picks her burger up. Regina won't ever deny food as punishment, nor would she allow punishment to get in the way of nourishment.

Regina eats her salad, telling Emma about her day as though they weren't in the aftermath of disobedience. Emma answers, as she is expected to, when she is questioned about her day, too. She confirms that she ate lunch and didn't launch herself into an unnecessary dangerous situation, beaming at the praise she receives.

Their light conversation continues whilst both women finish their meal, Emma not even bothering to ask if she can order desert, already knowing the answer. Her stomach lurches as she watches Regina pop open the lid of the hot sauce, swallowing thickly as the contents are carefully tipped onto the spoon.

"You will not swallow until I tell you to do so." Regina's voice is low, but stern. "Do you understand me, Miss Swan?" Emma's tongue swirls in her mouth, attempting to bring some moisture back into it.

"Yes, ma'am," Emma says, her voice a mere whisper. Sweaty hands clasp together in her lap, keeping them out of Regina's way. Obediently, pink lips part, allowing the spicy substance to be tipped into her mouth. She winces as the spoon scrapes against her teeth on it's way back out, but that is soon to be the least of her worries.

"That mouth of yours will regret it's attitude, young lady." The scolding tone causes petite ears to turn pink, her eyes soon watering as heat begins to build on her tongue. "I remember, as a child, my mother washed my mouth out with soap when she didn't agree with something I said," Regina says, eyeing her girl carefully. "But I think this will be much more effective, don't you?"

Emma can only nod, unable to speak in her current predicament. Regina's dark eyes glimmer with amusement, but it doesn't fully hide the dilated arousal inside them. The beautiful young woman in front of her, fully submitting to her will, is erotic to her beyond words.

She watches as Emma struggles. Unable to swallow, and battling to stop the mixture of sauce and saliva from seeping out of her lips. Pale features are flushed, toned legs jiggling ever so slightly underneath the table, and emerald eyes brimming with tears.

A perfect picture.

Regina continues to watch Emma out of the corner of her eye as she calls the waiter over, asking him for the cheque. She had considered ordering a glass of water for Emma, but decided against it at the last moment. As with other punishments, the lingering reminder of this one will remind Emma of her place.

"You may swallow."

Emma immediately does so, grimacing at the taste. Her tongue feels as though it is on fire, tastebuds furiously tingling; as though scolding Emma for dragging them into it. Her mouth craves water, saliva filling her mouth again in an attempt to soothe the irritation.

"Thank you, ma'am," Emma murmurs, leaving her mouth agape in a futile attempt to cool her tongue.

"Perhaps the next time we go out for a nice dinner, you will behave yourself," Regina says.

"Yes, ma'am, I will," Emma eagerly agrees. "I'm sorry, ma'am." Dark eye soften at that, a small smile tugging at her full lips, but she's not quite done yet.

"I sure hope you are. You skirted very close to a trip to the ladies room, Miss Swan," Regina scolds, her dark eyes boring into Emma's, searching for signs of genuine unease. "I promise you, you would not have enjoyed that at all." Regina waits for the safeword, wondering if she is pushing her girl too far.

The safeword doesn't come.

Emma blushes, lowering her gaze and chewing on her bottom lip. She can only imagine how humiliating that would have been and yet, her underwear feels soaked. The thought of Regina marching her to the bathroom for punishment, only a wall between them and their other diners, makes her core throb.

"Go to my car. I will follow you out after I've paid the check, and I'll have my assistant pick up your car." The quiet order is issued, Emma all too quick to comply. Regina accepts the chaste kiss from her girl and watches her leave, Emma almost tripping over her own feet in her haste.

Dark eyes violently roll. Emma didn't take the keys with her. A mistake that is just so typically Emma....something that Regina actually finds endearing. She's forgetful, and clumsy, and has the same sense of humour as a teenage boy. She's Regina's opposite; and it makes them fit together so perfectly.

Regina tips generously, as usual, and makes her way out of the restaurant. A soft tsk escapes pursed lips when she catches Emma leaning against her beloved Benz. At least she isn't sitting on the hood this time, Regina thinks to herself.

Emma doesn't have a chance to push herself away from the car before Regina pounces. Their lips meet in a searing kiss, hands firmly cupping a pale face territorially. Emma whimpers, Regina pushing her back against the car. Her knee lifts, pressing against the heat at Regina's core and eliciting a moan from her blonde.

"Let's go," Regina says, breathing heavily. "Now." Emma doesn't need any further encouragement, all but diving into the front passenger seat when Regina unlocks the Benz. Regina smirks, sauntering around the car to the driver's side. She's not usually one for such public displays, but she just couldn't help herself.

"That was.....yeah..." Emma breathes out, grinning as Regina slides into the car. Regina leans over and places a much more tender kiss onto Emma's lips, her hand gently cupping her cheek.

"You did so well," Regina praises. "So, so well." Emma beams, green eyes shining as she leans into the touch. Regina winks at her, drawing her arm back as she properly settles into her seat. Emma immediately misses the contact. She secretly watches Regina as the Benz is guided out of their parking spot, admiring the strong profile.

It still feels like a miracle to Emma that this is her life now. It was only five years ago that she was broke, homeless, and fresh out of jail; a chance meeting with Regina being the only good thing in her life.

Emma moves her gaze to the road in front of them, falling silent as she listens to the soft jazz that Regina had turned on. Truthfully, it's not her favourite genre, but it's something she's grown attached to since meeting Regina. She even listens to a few of Regina's favourite songs whenever the older woman is working late.

"If you think much louder, I'll have to turn the radio up," Regina says, her rich voice interrupting Emma's thoughts. "Are you okay, my love?" Emma smiles at that, hoping that she'll never get too used to hearing that sentiment.

"I'm great," Emma says. "Thank you for dinner. It was fun," she adds, smiling softly at Regina, who shakes her head.

"You don't have to thank me," Regina says, reaching one hand over the centre console and taking hold of a paler one.

"I know, but I wanted to." Emma beams when her hand is lifted, full lips placing a gentle kiss to soft skin. She's disappointed when Regina lets go of her hand, but her brow quirks as it settles on her thigh. Emma can feel the warmth of Regina's hand through her jeans and she revels at the new touch; disappointment disappearing.

She's not exactly surprised when the hand starts to slowly travel further up her leg. Regina likes to tease her whilst they're driving. Every. Single. Time. It's as close to public sex that Regina allows; no matter how many times Emma brings it up. Often talking herself into trouble once Regina has said no. Not that Emma always dislikes her punishments...

"Hmmm, I wonder what I can do to you when we get home," Regina murmurs, her voice an octave lower than usual. "I'm in the mood for some fun," she adds. Emma swallows thickly, her mind racing at the possibilities.

"Me too, Ma'am."

"Aren't you always, my girl," Regina chuckles. Her hand settles on the crotch of Emma's tight jeans, smirking at the heat she feels. "You know, I think I'd like to reward you for taking your punishment so well. Perhaps offering you an opportunity to try something new.... something of your choosing."

"Anything?" Emma asks, sceptical. She catches the way Regina''s brow quirks, and she wonders just how much she can get away with requesting.

"Nothing that goes against our rule," Regina clarifies, one finger stroking Emma through her jeans. Emma isn't surprised by the answer. Regina will never submit to her, Emma accepted that a long time ago. It's just not how their relationship works. "You have until we arrive home to decide, my love."

"And you'll say yes?"

"Yes, if I approve," Regina says, her gaze still fixed on the road. "Choose wisely. You won't have a second chance if I say no to your first choice."

And there it is. The catch Emma had been waiting for. She wants to roll her eyes at the smirk on Regina's red lips, but she knows that won't go down well. Emma doesn't wish to lose her reward.

"What happens if you don't approve?" Emma asks, her voice a mere whisper. Regina's smirk grows, becoming almost sadistic.

"Then we do what **_I_**   want."

 

  
A/N - Apologies for the long wait! Life is hectic, but I'll post again soon! Readers of TQS - the new chapter is almost done!

**Author's Note:**

> Little teaser chapter to see if there's interest..... ;) SwanQueenFan12 on Tumblr if ya fancy a chat!


End file.
